


The Goat and The Warrior

by CapturedbyDoc



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Comedy, Consensual Sex, Containment Breach, Cunnilingus, Escape, F/M, First Time, Furry, Gift for a friend, Happily Ever After, I suck at comedy, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Technical kidnapping, Teresa is a funny character but I can't write for her, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, but not really since there was consent, contains like one emotional scene, if you couldn't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc
Summary: Teresa prepares to have a sleepover with her unofficial boyfriend, and one thing leads to another...
Relationships: SCP-076 (SCP Foundation)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for my dear friend, KissTheGoGoat here on AO3 and kissthe-gogoat on tumblr!  
> Featuring her self-insert/OC, SCP-5420 or Teresa (nicknamed ''GoGoat'').
> 
> Link to Teresa's story! It's still ongoing, and tons of fun!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257606/chapters/63915988

I finished packing my bag up, face burning up as I folded my pajamas into a neat pile. I didn’t really understand why Able had been so determined for me to stay at his chamber for the night. I mean, I had done it before, and nothing scandalous had happened. He did hold me in his arms for the night, which kinda hurt my back in the morning, but hey - who cares?

I looked at the nearby mirror, smiling sadly at my reflection. I should be happy that my company was wanted, even demanded, but…

I shook my head roughly. I’ve been feeling too down in the dumps for a while now. While I know it can’t be helped, depression being a stubborn little bitch, I still should embrace every little piece of happiness I can grasp. 

Though, if I’m being serious for a moment, I’m quite unsure on what Able’s intentions really were. Sure, we had kissed a few times before, him always initiating the action, but one second he was being kinda sweet in an awkward way, and then threatening to rip my head off next. 

Two fucked up SCPs. We would make a perfect couple, if I do say so myself. 

My spirits lifted just a bit, I did take a second look at myself before grabbing my bag and making my way to the door. And when I opened the damn thing, I was greeted by…

‘’Cain?’’

His head snapped up, shadow cast over his face as his eyes focused on mine. He was clearly upset about something - last time he looked that serious was when I did the pancake incide-

‘’Teresa, we need to talk,’’ he said with a low voice, not even offering a greeting. He scratched the back of his head a bit, momentarily glancing away from my face. Uh oh, was I in trouble? Did he hear about me sneaking acid into 049’s tea? 

‘’Uhh, listen, I’m actually…,’’ I started to explain, only for my mouth to clamp shut. What was I even supposed to say? ‘Oh yeah, I’m gonna go to a sleepover at your batshit crazy brother’s containment chamber. Wish me luck!’ Like he was going to let me. I needed to think about my words more carefully.

‘’Oh, going somewhere?’’ Cain asked, raising his eyebrow. You know, I started to miss that himbo that was always so kind and adorable, with his sturdy chest, metallic arms and thic- ‘’Isn’t it a little late for that, Teresa?’’

Uh oh. He was onto me. Come on, GoGoat - think! Fucking think!

‘’Ya know, Merry is, uhh, probably waiting for me already!’’ I blabbed, shoving past him and trying to dart down the hallway, only to be dragged back by the back of my collar. I was in really deep shit.

‘’Teresa.’’

Hiding my nervousness (and some amount of guilt) behind snappiness, I turned around with a deep frown, glaring straight into his eyes. Like a moody teenage daughter. Which I technically was to him, but…

Oh. That meant I was secretly sneaking to fuck my uncle. Jippikayjei. 

‘’Listen,’’ I started, trying my hardest to keep my voice steady, ‘’I fucked something up, and promised Merry to fix it up.’’

Looking at his face, it was clear that he didn’t believe me right away. I needed to up the game - perhaps hit his weak spot, even. Kids.

‘’You’ve always taught me to be more responsible,’’ I continued, batting my eyelashes at him. His gaze softened just a little bit, even when the shadow was still present on his features. ‘’I’m just trying not to ruin things, you know… I’m sorry if I was being mean.’’

A forced sad look directed at him, I resisted the urge to grin in victory when Cain seemed to chill out, shoulders slumping as he let out a sigh. He even let go of my collar, giving me some space. Grateful for real, I turned to face him completely, and patted his arm affectionately.

‘’Cheer up, himbo,’’ I said with my usual teasing tone. ‘’I’m still the same old GoGoat you’re used to.’’

He still didn’t say a thing, not even to scold me on using the term he disliked - he just awkwardly shuffled on his feet, swallowing a bit before nodding. And just like that, he left, glancing just once at me before disappearing through the metal door. I let out a breath of relief, grin spreading through my face.

‘’This bitch,’’ I murmured to myself, victoriously skipping my way into the other direction, bag tightly in my hold. ‘’I can’t believe I pulled that off, heh…’’

~~~

After spending ten minutes convincing Brent to go catch some sleep, getting really grossed out by his strong aroma of sweat, he had finally relented and given me his radio transceiver. Just in case Able became unpredictable or went into rage mode.

‘’Just looking out for you,’’ he had said, glancing nervously at the window separating the observation room from the containment chamber. ‘’If you don’t want anyone to keep an eye out for you during the night, you must have this.’’

Only then had he left, but not before letting me in - thank fuck for that. I know it was all about safety and prevention of containment breaches, but last time I had spent the night in Able’s chamber, I had felt really nervous about being stared at like some animal at zoo.

Strangely enough, after the containment cell door locked behind me, I wasn’t tackled into a furious embrace. My goat ears drooped a little - was he already bored with me? I had gotten so used to his weird ways of affection, it was… odd, things being quiet.

I put my guitar and bag down by the wall, eyeing the tomb ahead. Usually he was behind it, wanting some privacy I think, so without further ado, I made my way around the box-like construct. And yes, there he was, back facing me, hunched over on the floor. 

He didn’t hear me come in? Impossible. Right now he would be alre-

‘’Oof!’’

I’m not making things up when I claim that he moved faster than my eyes could see, somehow getting up, turning and slamming into me within a blink of an eye. I only realized the fact after I wheezed for air, back in pain all around as I laid on the floor. I waited for a few seconds before adjusting my tinted glasses, staring up at silvery eyes.

‘’...Ouch,’’ I let out, trying to sit up - but then I noticed a certain someone looming over me on all fours, hovering above my face with a determined expression. What the hell was he up to this time? ‘’A greeting, pal? Is that too much to ask fo-’’

Oh. My. Fucking. Goodness. Gracious. 

He really was kissing me again. Not biting my lower lip into a bloody mess, nor aggressively pushing his tongue against my teeth, but instead, he just… rested his lips against mine. Able being sweet? Now that’s a whole new thing to add to his documents. 

He ended the kiss, eyeing me almost cautiously, but before I could even say a thing, he was onto me again, devouring me. I wasn’t even going to question it, feeling undeniably hot at his actions, and so I tried my best to kiss him back. 

Well then. If he wanted to make out, I wasn’t going to hold back either!

Able let out a groan as I grabbed the sides of his face, brushing my fingers along the red markings on his tanned skin. His tongue slipped past my lips, ferociously pushing against mine and tasting every corner of my mouth. His large hands gripped my hips, fingers digging almost painfully into the fabric and the skin beneath.

I’ve been in his cell for under five minutes, and things were getting quite hot. Hey, I’m not complaining about our relationship’s pacing issues - if he felt the same as I did, I would take anything. 

Able retreated for a while, breathing down hard, eyes clouded. My own breath was ragged, heart jumping almost painfully inside my rib cage. I couldn’t help myself as I started blabbing: ‘’Well damn, boy. Were you that excited to see me, or just desperate to jump on the first person brave enough to step in here?’’

I got an reply in the form of an almost animalistic growl, which is kinda funny - I am an anthropomorphic goat, after all. He was practically acting like a wolf going to devour me, and I wasn’t sure if the thought was hot or scary. Both, perhaps.

Hand trailing to the front of my shirt, fingers gripping tightly on the fabric, Able’s eyes travelled lower, lingering on my breasts before dropping even lower… and then returning back up. I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. ‘’What are you about to do, bad boy?’’

Not even a second after I finished asking the question, and he had roughly yanked the fabric, breaking the front of my shirt. Suddenly, I couldn’t smirk anymore. He was actually ruining my clothes! For what?!

‘’H-hey, pal! You-’’

‘’Shut up…,’’ Able murmured, rudely interrupting me. Well excuse me, it’s my clothes you're ruining right now! I put my palm on top of his hand, and for that I earned a glare. ‘’Just… lie down!’’

Is he flustered? Are you shitting me, right now? I swear I saw the tanned skin turn dark red, almost matching the blood like markings inked to his skin. I was about to comment when I suddenly yelped, chest completely exposed to Able’s hungry gaze. Shirt and bra ruined beyond repair, I clamped my arms in front of my breasts, only for him to pin them beside me. 

Even though I was scared as fuck, I couldn’t help but feel terribly aroused. Just imagining what all this would eventually lead to - him between my legs, grunting my name, rocking between my legs, sweat dripping down his gorgeous face…

‘’Eeep!’’

My eyes widened to their limits when I saw Able press his lips between my breasts, resuming his eye contact game. Pressing one kiss on my skin, he raised his head just so I could see his hungry grin. And then he lunged for my breast.

I threw my head back, moaning loudly as his lips circled my nipple, tongue eagerly tasting the rock hard tip. So good… I could barely imagine such sensations even in my wildest fantasies… 

‘’Ah, A-Able!’’ I called out, pressing my fingers into his hair, though I tried not to hurt him. Kinda funny, considering he probably didn’t even care. He had survived gunshots to the head, I’ve heard!

He laughed with a low voice, which kinda took me off guard, but hey - I’m not going to complain! If he was going to chill his ass for a while, I might as well embrace it when it lasted. But I myself couldn’t really laugh - especially when he retreated a bit, calloused fingers traveling to the front of my shorts. Shit. And he opened the zipper. Fuck.

We were really doing it, huh? 

I propped myself up by the elbows as Able lifted my hips a bit into the air, eyes glued to my legs as his rough hands yanked my shorts away. He seemed a bit confused about my panties, and with a blush on my face, I silently looked on as he took them off as well. Completely naked before him, my mouth twitched.

He grunted, eyes narrowing as he stared between my legs, and bit his lip. I resisted the urge to snort. A brave warrior acting like a damn schoolboy!

He saw me stare at him with a grin, and with a groan he pushed me down by my chest. Hovering above me, silver eyes nailed to my face. I cleared my throat after a moment of silence. ‘’Uhh, what now?’’

His eyebrow twitched a bit, and he didn’t look all too sure himself about how to proceed. But despite that, his large hand trailed to my face, cupping the cheek momentarily before his fingers grabbed my glasses. Well damn. 

‘’H-hey, pal -’’

But he had already removed them, and I blinked rapidly, trying to get used to my fuzzy surroundings. I narrowed my eyes, barely seeing Able put my glasses to the side. Was he being considerate? How touching. He shouldn’t have taken them without permission, though.

‘’Uhh, Able…’’

No response - at least a verbal one. My legs were hoisted up into the air, and they collided with something. His broad shoulders. Oh no. I gulped audibly, trying my hardest to focus my gaze into him. But I couldn’t. He was just a colorful smudge in my vision. 

Something wet and squishy dragged itself across my slit, making me fall back to the floor, banging my head accidentally in the process. But the pain was forgotten as Able continued to work between my legs, loudly groaning as his tongue tasted every part between my legs. My eyes rolled back and I bucked my hips. 

‘’Ahhh, Able… Mmmm…’’

And so, he gave me my first orgasm. First time in my life I found a release. Every past masturbation session, just playing with my hands to ease up my loneliness... Not even once did I find satisfaction… But now…

I felt him lower my legs, grabbing my hips with his hands. I heard a shuffling of fabric and he moved a little. Something hard pressed to my opening, and I gulped. Was he huge? What was I supposed to do?

‘’Uhh, Able?’’

‘’Hm?’’

He actually paused his movements, though he sounded a bit annoyed. I tried my hardest to focus on what I thought was his face, and I forced a little smile on my face. ‘’J-just, uhh… be gentle?’’

Silence, only broken by occasional breath. I was about to call his name, but fell back into silence when he did speak. ‘’I will try…, Teresa…’’

And so, I gulped a little, nodding at him. 

Able let out a groan as he pushed himself into me, and my hand flew to my mouth so I wouldn’t cry out in pain. He really was huge… I always thought of myself as big-sized, as in, uhh, wide… or fat, but I felt really small when his cock pushed into me. Forcefully breaking my barrier, my insides stretching to make room… It hurt so bad, but I couldn’t help but gasp, biting into my hand. 

When his full length was into me, I felt him shiver a bit before he retreated his hips with a grunt. And while at it, he yanked my hand away from my face, pinning it next to my head. ‘’H-hey, Able, wha-’’

‘’I want to hear you,’’ he growled lowly, other hand raising to my forgotten wrist. I had to admit, being at his mercy felt really fucking hot. I trembled under him as he continued with a small laugh: ‘’Say my name as I fuck you.’’

And like that, he slammed his hips quickly down onto mine, making me cry out in surprise. After a few thrusts, I was a moaning, blushing mess, trying to not drool as my eyes rolled upwards, focusing on the blurry, dark ceiling. 

‘’Call my name,’’ he growled, looming over me, eventually so close to my face that I felt his breath. Never slowing down his movements. ‘’Let me hear you! Teresa!’’

‘’Able!’’ I cried out after one particular thrust that hit the spot. And like in trance, my hips responded to his thrusts. ‘’Ah, Able! Able, mmhhm, more!’’

He laughed a bit, quietly at first, but then his voice boomed, sounding almost sinister. But I expected nothing less from him. And like that, apparently liking the way I begged, he moved one of his arms behind my head, supporting it as he captured my lips, hungrily nibbling on them before shoving his tongue into my mouth. 

I thought that’s how it was going to end, with him pinning me beneath him on the floor, but I yelped when suddenly he grabbed me and hoisted me up on his lap. Our kiss ending momentarily as he brushed a few messy strands out of my forehead, and I felt my whole face burning hot. I was getting exhausted already. 

Able guided my hands to his shoulders, and I could make out his wide grin - I was close enough to see him for once. ‘’Hold on tight.’’

Gripping my ass with both of his hands, he started moving my body up and down his cock. I desperately held onto his shoulders as I was having a pretty rough ride, and I couldn’t help but moan louder every second. He leaned forward to kiss my neck, but he didn’t pause his movements at all. Instead, he seemed to go faster.

‘’Able! Ahhh, Able!’’

My strength was gone, and I slumped against his sturdy chest, completely drained after my release. He groaned a bit, biting down hard on my neck as I felt him spilling inside of me, warm feeling spreading inside my vagina. Him still inside of me, I felt two muscular arms wrap around me and hold me close. 

I wanted to say something, hug him, kiss him, anything…, but I couldn’t. Instead, I let him pull out of me before holding me on his arms, carrying me further behind the giant cube. Eventually my back hit something soft, and I was being covered with something warm and furry. Animal hide blanket?

He settled beside me, basically glued to my side as we rested. But I didn’t mind, mumbling a silent confession before closing my eyes. And just before I passed out, I thought I felt a small kiss on my sweat-covered forehead.


	2. The Breach

I was hurling, vomiting my guts and this morning’s breakfast out as I held onto the sides of the toilet. Gosh, I rarely got this sick. Only after having some fun with alcohol could I be seen locked into a bathroom. But after Cain dumped all of my alcohol stash into the sink a month ago, I haven’t had a drop of fun liquid. Even begging didn’t help me - apparently I was supposed to spend my allowances into something else than the bottom of the bottle.

I kept wondering about my strange vomiting episodes, when I remembered that my period was late as well. And I did have my, uhhh, ‘adventure’ with Able. Oh lord… I thought it was not possible to get pregnant on the first time!

I jumped a little when there was an insistent knock on the door. ‘’Teresa?’’

Quickly flushing the toilet and brushing down my clothes, I turned around, greeted by the sight of the door changing colour and… breaking down, it seemed. Damn himbo. He always forgets!

As the pieces of ruined door fell to the floor, I carefully stepped around them, forcing a grin on my features as I met Cain’s worried gaze. I couldn’t even say a thing before his metallic hands were on my shoulders, cold fingers digging into my skin through the fabric. ‘’Are you okay? I saw you leave the cafeteria, and then heard you vomiting -’’

‘’Whoa, calm down,’’ I told him, raising my hands, waving them to make him quiet down. ‘’You followed me, pal?’’

Cain basically leaned forward, forehead barely brushing mine as his hands released my shoulders, instead cupping my cheeks gently. I couldn’t help but blush for some reason. What in the fuck was he doing?

‘’I’m worried about you, Teresa,’’ he sighed, blue eyes narrowing. ‘’I feel like… you’re keeping secrets from everyone…, from me…’’

I gulped loudly, making his brows furrow. ‘'Cain, I...’’

I couldn’t tell him. There is no way I could confess that I slept with his brother, and was most likely carrying said brother’s offspring. I was an adult - I didn’t need his permission to make decisions, but… I couldn’t help but feel guilty when I saw him upset, so worried about me. And when I was unable to ease him up, to tell there was nothing wrong…

I didn’t want to lie to him, but at the same time, telling the truth felt scary. So I did neither.

‘’I’m sorry, Cain,’’ I apologized, calmly taking his hands and pulling them off my cheeks. He didn’t resist me, but his expression said it all. ‘’I need to go…’’

And so, for a few weeks I avoided him like a plague, instead spending my time in Able’s cell whenever I could. Feeling a bit too upset and confused to play music, and even my jokes came off as too forced. And after a few times, I couldn’t keep it a secret. If I was knocked up, the truth was going to come out eventually. 

‘’I’m pregnant.’’

Able spent a long time staring at me without expression, silver eyes nailed on my face as he refused to even blink. I shifted my weight on my hooves, brushing my thumbs together in nervousness as I waited for his reaction. So far, the only sound I had heard was Brent choking on his coffee behind the observation glass. 

Able’s eyes shifted lower, focusing on my stomach for a while. And then he raised his head, closing his eyes. Breathing in, breathing out. I felt like I was in some deep shit, but I think I was really caught off-guard when he addressed me. ‘’Teresa.’’

‘’H-huh, what’s up?’’

He opened his eyes, bringing his face towards me. Eyes burning, deadly serious, but his mouth twitched, altering between emotionless and almost unnoticeable smirk. Perhaps he was just having a stroke over the news. 

He took a step forward, large hands almost gently palming my stomach, leaning close. ‘’You’re with my child.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ I replied. What else could I say but agree? What was he gonna do, rip it out of me? To be honest, while I never took Able to be the fatherly type, I had hoped he wasn’t upset with the news. But now, I didn’t know what to expect. ‘’Are you… uhh, mad?’’

And so, for the first time in history perhaps, Able looked visibly taken back, confused as he frowned at me. Fingers coiled around my elbows, and soon enough he was furiously attacking my lips, devouring my taste as I was crushed against his chest. 

When he released me, letting me desperately gasp for air after his hungry embrace, he pressed his forehead against mine. ‘’A child…’’

A hug. Brent was once again furiously coughing behind the window, but I didn’t care, instead returning the gesture to Able. 

~~~

Red lights flashed brightly around the facility, breach alarms resonating through the halls. When I heard Able’s designation, my heart almost stopped. How and why? Was he coming for me? 

Confused, I let myself be dragged with some foundation staff into the small emergency center. People shivering, some even crying, everyone seemed to be on the edge. Fortunately, I had my guitar on me, and so I got to work, playing sweet tunes to calm everyone down as we waited together for the situation to get under control. 

But when the enforced steel door came crashing down, making me abruptly stop playing and people around me scream…

‘’Teresa!’’

I blinked a few times, rising to my feet from among the group of foundation staff. Able’s mouth was formed into a tight line, one hand holding a black blade while his free hand gestured for me to come to him. And when I was close enough, he put his palm up - offering me his hand. 

I looked back at the staff before hesitantly taking his hand. Only then did he smile. Not a creepy, bloodthirsty grin of before - instead, it was almost sweet… in an awkward way. He definitely wasn’t used to doing it - I could tell from his eyes.

It didn’t take long for him to hoist me up against his chest, cradling me almost tenderly before he took off running at an incredible speed. I still held onto the guitar like it was my lifeline. Hallways became just grey blurs as we passed Tesla gates and frightened personnel on our way. Only when I saw one familiar face. Cain.

‘’Stop!’’ I cried out.

Cain standing in our way, Able slowed down, heels digging into the floor. He was looking furious, staring at his big brother with all the hatred in the world. When I tried to slip out of his grasp, even for a moment, his grip tightened. I yelped. It wasn’t surprising when Cain yelled: ‘’Let her go, Able!’’

Instead of obeying, Able’s fingers dug into my stomach through the fabric. I grit my teeth, gaze flying between two brothers as I tried to figure out what to do. I was pretty much in deep shit, but I just needed to get myself up from it. 

I’ve done that before.

I turned towards Able to the best of my ability, smiling at him as I leaned forward. He glanced at me, still scowling, but his gaze focused on Cain from time to time. Guitar still in my hand, I hugged the tall man with my free arm, whispering: ‘’Let me handle this.’’

He didn’t immediately let me go, narrowing his eyes. ‘’Why?’’

‘’Just, let me say goodbye,’’ I murmured, resting my head against Able’s chest for a moment. His heart was beating quickly. ‘’Wherever you…’’

Able silenced me with one sharp glare.

‘’Uhh, we’re going…, if I’m never seeing Cain again…,’’ I continued, hugging him a little tighter. His hold on me loosened just a bit, though his face was still having that nasty scowl present. I retreated, and he didn’t stop me, instead opting to stare a hole into his older brother. ‘’Thank you, Able.’’

And so, I turned and approached Cain hesitantly, hooves lightly tapping on the cold floor. Cain had folded his arms, expression anything but happy as he stared past me, right into the taller figure. Once I was at close enough distance, he reached forward and yanked me to him by my wrist. 

Shoved behind him, I gasped in surprise as Cain held out his arms out, shielding me from Able, who was currently looking more pissed than ever. They exchanged some smack talk about staying out of each other’s ways, but I interrupted my supposed father figure by hugging him from behind. ‘’Teresa?’’

I shook my head against his back, involuntary tears staining the soft synthetic fabric. ‘’I love you, himbo. Please, if you can…, come see us.’’

Before he could react, I had already jumped backwards, positioning my guitar ready. Cain turned around quickly, eyes widening. ‘’Wait, Teresa…!’’

I forced a grin, though tears were falling down my face, and began playing an upbeat tune. While the melody was indeed uplifting, even without my effects, the unsung lyrics were about leaving a loved one behind, and moving on. I saw Cain shuddering involuntarily, hunching his back and covering his ears. 

‘’Te-Teresa,’’ he struggled to speak, teeth grit together. He could only take small steps forward, trying to reach me. ‘’Don’t… do… this…’’

Able seemed to understand what I was doing, and so he dashed past Cain, arm outreached. And within seconds, I was held tightly against his chest, music stopping. And when he could, Cain dashed forward with a shout, but he disappeared from my sight. 

Eventually we made our way outside, leaving behind SCP Foundation that used to be my home. In an attempt to have some comfort, I pushed my face onto Able’s bare shoulder and sobbed. He didn’t stop running, but making his blade disappear, he patted my back as our surroundings changed. 

Hours passed, with me just crying as I held onto Able, tears falling down in breeze as we went. And at some point, we were in a forest, incredibly tall trees looming over us. 

Able put me down, hooves hitting the moist grass as I took in the sight of my surroundings. And that moment, I gasped in awe, all of my sadness forgotten for a moment. 

I was in a forest. A real forest outside of Site-19.


	3. Cute Goat Ears

So, it has been a few years since that sudden breach. We had settled down on a cottage that had stone walls, standing abandoned in lush forest like a historical monument. At first, it had been a bit awkward for me - telling jokes in order to relieve the tension of the situation of me technically being kidnapped, but Able didn’t seem to mind that much. He left home a lot, mostly to make it more habitable for us… and our little one.

As time passed and my belly became bigger, I had made a small vegetable garden, while Able had gotten some poultry between makeshift fences. I’ve had my share of fun memories, but Able leading escaped chickens and pigs had to be one of the best ones. And the best part of it was how he always looked so embarrassed.

And, well, eventually the time came for our baby to join the world. That day, I had been feeling weak anyway, basically confined to our soft bed of animal hides and a few pillows Able agreed to get. He stayed with me, mostly either touching or leaning against my bump, looking unnaturally calm every time he did so. 

Sixteen hours of awkwardly laying on the bed, Able pulling his hair out as he paced before me. But when I needed him, he actually helped me! Not gonna lie, he would make a great midwife. When I admitted aloud, I was sure he was going to murder me. Instead, he gently shoved a pillow across my lips. 

And so, holding a goat-eared infant on my chest, I couldn’t help but smile as I adored the small being. Able looked nervous at first, keeping his distance, but still staring closely at us. 

And believe me or not, we had an argument about the name during the first few days of our child’s life. I wanted him to have a simple name, while Able barked that his child needed a name of a great warrior. So I had to explain the custom of giving an infant two names as a sign of affection. He didn’t really get it, but agreed to compromise.

Tom Gilgamesh. Yes, I am not shitting you. That’s the name of our little love bundle. A small human-like child, minus droopy - and absolutely adorable! - goat ears and his wittle tail. He also had some red markings on his cheeks, courtesy of Able being his daddy.

And when a five year old Tom ran inside one day, panting as he held onto his big magician hat (that I stole during that one trip to a nearby town), I heard the words that made my heart almost burst: ‘’Mommy, trees are dying!’’

I didn’t waste any time, rushing outside. There he was, looking a bit sad as he eyed the withering surroundings. Our gaze met across the small yard, and only then his expression shifted. Joy. Relief. Longing. 

‘’Cain!’’ I basically shouted at the top of my lungs, running towards him at full speed. He opened his metallic arms just in time for me to tackle him into a hug. Some of the damage reflected back into me, but I didn’t care. ‘’I’m so glad to see you!’’

After spending many minutes embracing the himbo that was Cain, I let go of him and gestured towards home.

‘’Won’t you come in?’’ I asked. I saw it from his smile, he was going to say yes, but when his eyes settled on Tom, who was standing by the door, biting his sleeve, Cain’s eyes widened. Surprise. Confusion. Adoration? ‘’Oh, here’s our little guy. Tom, come over - this is your Uncle Cain! And Cain, this is our little guy, Tom Gilgamesh!'’

Cain basically crouched down onto the withered grass as Tom stalked closer, wary of the stranger before him. But with my encouragement and jokes about his uncle being a robot, my little guy cheered up and offered Cain a hug. 

The moment was perfect…, at least at first….

‘’Teresa! Your garden has go- HEY!’’

Aaand it was gone. I laughed my ass off as Cain held onto Tom, staring at Able with a surprising smile. 

‘’Tom Gilgamesh! What a great name for a great son, my brother!’’

And for the first time, the brothers had a peaceful reunion. Tom acted as the bridge that started closing the gap, and time mended it perfectly. And while Able did chase Cain off during the first visit for killing off my vegetable garden, my lovely himbo of a surrogate father did promise to come visit us more often. Oh, and he did breach after we left, so no chance of Foundation recapturing us. At least not yet. 

But if they did, I wouldn’t mind. I had everything I needed in my life. If I was allowed to stay with them, I would even serenade the tortured souls of Hell.

And, right now, cradling Tom against me as I lay next to Able, I smile to myself. His eyebrows scrunched for a moment - he never liked when I didn’t explain things, but instead of asking me about it, he just casually said: ‘’Go to sleep, pet.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my friend Dragon at her tumblr: kissthe-gogoat.tumblr.com/  
> Her husband is Able, so hands off or I'll kick all of your asses! And that's a promise!
> 
> Also, I hope this fic was to your liking!


End file.
